To achieve a large display screen, a plurality of display devices can be coupled (referred to as “splicing”) together to achieve a single large display. Each display device has a display area in which a plurality of display pixels are arranged and a border area surrounding the display area. However, when several display devices are spliced together, the border areas appear as grids imposed over the full display image. The displayed images are presented to viewers as non-continuous images.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.